


Templar’s duty

by Stumblings



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stumblings/pseuds/Stumblings
Summary: The mages have made their abuses heard but not the templars. Is a templar only a shadow of the chantry or is there something beyond their duties.





	Templar’s duty

The templar shaded his eyes and peered across the broken waste lands. Three days had passed , since the beautiful lands of the Hinterlands gave away to the consequence of war. 

The ground cracked under his heavy gleave as he paused to scan the stretch of scarred ground sprawling before his caravan. The once lush hills of the Southern Hinterlands were now charred from an intense battle that had to stain the ground. The Hinterlands once fertile valleys, no longer bloomed with life. 

Carefully, he crouched hoping to find anything that indicated life in the valleys below.  
‘Nothing’ he grumbled plucking a burnt leaf from the ground before crumbling between his gloved fingers. 

The once emerald hills gave way to a vast trackless desert. Now, the winds stirred up the wispy sands under the sun’s merciless rays. Salty sweat rolled off his nose and stung his eyes. He rolled his shoulder as his plated armor started to feel overwhelming hot and sticky. The stiff, dry breeze blew scorched dirt into his eyes and made his hair stiff with salt under his wide brim hat.  
He continued his survey of the land. , He glanced behind him and gave a loud whistle, signalling to his companions. The templar sniffed the air as his carvan closed in on his position. 

“Shit.” He murmured scanning the damaged valley again before glancing over his metal plated shoulder, “Apostates.” He sighed, watching his partner stiffen and tightly grip the reins of their patron’s chestnut horse. 

“What now, Maxwell?” His partner’s voice hardened with suspicious as she pulled the chestnut closer to Maxwell. Carefully, he slipped his fingers under his chest piece, removing a ragged leather pouch from out. 

“Not just apostates--rogue templars too.” She crouched down next to knight. 

“Andraste’s lily white ass.” He grumbled, glancing up at his taller companion. He felt his shoulders stiffen when the rider cleared their throats at unfiltered blasphemy. 

“ Language, Maxwell--avoid invocations of the Andraste.” The rider’s chastised the crouched templars. 

“Shite-- I mean, yes ma’am.” He chuckled glancing back at the Mother hidden under her own dark cloak, dark eyes studying him from under it’s course hood. 

He chuckled snagging his rolled tobacco hidden inside the bag before lighting it a tempest potion, he had snagged from the previous village. “Well, it’s now or never.” He grunted at his restless partner shifting against the dusty ground. 

“We’re walkin’ straight into the void.” Her rough voice crackled as the arid wind whipped violently at her wide brim hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I hope you enjoyed a templar’s duty.


End file.
